Len's Side: Satisfy Me!
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Len's life is perfect: he has all the girls he could ever want, eating out of the palm of his hand.  But when he begins to have feelings for his adopted sister, will those other girls triumph over his only chance at love?  RinxLen, borderline incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess what... it's another collab~! Unexpected, right? ... Okay, not really. This is a collab with Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude. Find her version here: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6681099/ 1/ Satisfy_Me (No spaces). Enjoy! Also, just because this is a Spice! fic doesn't mean there will be any lemon... I ain't touching that. The most you'll get here is a little bit of orange-ish-ness.**

I crept in the front door carefully, hoping not to make a sound. It wasn't my parents I was afraid of waking up; they were almost always overseas on business, and tonight was no exception. No, it wasn't them. It was my sister. Rin.

Suddenly, the lamp flicked on. Rin was sitting in a big chair, clad in only a pajama tank top and very short shorts, both white with little oranges on them. "Jeez, Rin! You scared me!"

She pouted, looking absolutely adorable. Wait, she was my sister, I couldn't be thinking that! "You scared me! Where were you, Len? I went into your room and you weren't there!"

My eyes softened. "Another nightmare?" Rin was always plaugued by these awful nightmares. Most nights, I would wake up to her screaming. Tonight, however, I had been... out. Heh heh.

Rin frowned, looking at the ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe..." I went and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. She sighed, putting up a tough front. I could see through it, though.

She really was cute. Of course, I didn't need her. Even if we weren't kind of related, I wouldn't need her! And yes, I do mean kind of. I'm actually adopted, but most people don't know that. I mean, Rin and I look pretty much exactly the same. So... if I were to love her... which I _don't_... it would be okay! But, like I said, I don't. I don't need love. Not when I have... better things.

"So, where were you?" Rin leaned against my shoulder, shivering. Sheesh, why was she wearing such skimpy pajamas? It was nearly winter, after all. I took of the hoodie I had been wearing and slipped it over her head.

"Just out walking. I couldn't sleep." That was a lie, of course. I had been out with Miku. I had almost gotten caught, too! After we had our fun, she had been sleeping next to me. Then Meiko called. Damn her. She thought she owned me. She wanted to know who I ran off with. Well, I definatly wasn't going to tell her! That would ruin the game.

My game. Meiko, Miku, Luka, Miki, Gumi, Neru, Haku, Lily... none of them knew about each other. It was so perfect! I had all the girls I could ever want, eating out of the palm of my hand. Yep... all the girls I could ever want...

Anyways, me talking on the phone with Meiko had almost woken Miku up! So I had to rush out before she opened her eyes. I had to run down her driveway barefoot! Meiko could be so annoying. I didn't really need her, but... I couldn't make myself break it off with her. Not yet. I liked having all of these girls. I wasn't ready to give one of them up.

"So, what was the dream about?" Rin looked so tiny, curled up in my sweater. It was really kind of funny.

Rin sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh, just the normal, you know. Being chased by something big and scary." You know, I never really bought that. Whenever she tried to tell me that, I got the feeling that she was lying. But I never pushed her about it.

"Well, do you want to make some hot chocolate?" Rin nodded eagerly, and I laughed at her childish expression, scooping her up into my arms and carrying her over the threshold like a bridegroom. Heh, like I'd ever get married...

"Heeyyy! I can walk, you know!" I smirked, setting her down on a chair by the kitchen table.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun, now would it?" I turned my back and got everything together, heating some water on the stove. I got the hot chocolate mix out of the cupboard. Rin started humming to herself, setting her head down on the table. She looked exausted. "You aren't going to fall asleep, are you?" I turned and gave her a teasing wink.

"No!" Rin stuck her toungue out at me childishly, smirking. I laughed at that. I sat down as I waited for the water to heat up. Things suddenly became akwardly quiet.

"Hey, Len?" I looked up, greatful that Rin had broken the silence.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Can you tutor me in Megurine-sensei's class?" I frowned. I didn't know anything about history.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're getting an A!" Oh. Right. Heh heh. Well, that wasn't exactly because I knew anything about history...

"U-um, maybe. I don't know." I was caught off guard by that. Luckily, I had something to distract me. "I think the water is done." I got out two mugs, fixing our hot chocolate and setting a mug in front of her.

"You know, Len, there's something different about you..." Rin stared thoughtfully into her hot chocolate.

I nearly choked on my own drink, scalding my throat. "W-what do you mean, Rin?"

She looked up at me. "Did you get a haircut?" I sighed, relieved.

"U-uh. No. I just styled it differently." Well, it was a little messy... I didn't think Miku was going to let go of my hair at all. It was a bit annoying, actually.

"Oh." Rin seemed a bit dissatisfied, but I couldn't figure out why. We finished our drinks, then I led her back into her room. She paused at her door.

"H-hey, Len?"

"Yeah?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Could I maybe... sleep in your room tonight?"

I frowned at her sheepish expression. "Was the nightmare really that bad?"

She sniffed. "Y-yeah..."

I sighed, taking her hand. "Okay. Come on, then." Rin was the only girl who would ever actually _sleep_ in my bed.

**Ooookay. Um... reveiw?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for chapter 2~! Enjoy!**

When I woke up, Rin was still sleeping next to me. I smiled a little; she looked so sweet. I woke up to see countless faces... but none of them really held a candle to Rin. Her face was the kind of face I could see waking up to everyday...

Wait, what was I thinking? How could I even think about being tied down to one girl? Much less my sister? I had all the girls I needed. Shaking the thought off, I quickly hopped into the shower. The freezing cold water helped to clear my mind of the odd thoughts I had been having.

When I walked back into my room, Rin was just a small mass huddled under the covers. I walked over and shook her shoulder gently. "Rin? Wake up, we have to get to school." I watched as she slowly pushed the covers off of her, nodding. She stumbled into the bathroom. I was afraid she was going to fall, but she made it.

Once she was gone, I quickly got dressed for the day in a white shirt, a tie, and black shorts. I ran a brush through my stiff blonde hair before tying it up in a ponytail. Putting the finishing touches on my appearence, I heard the shower turn off. I quickly went to my door. As I headed to the kitchen, I caught sight of Rin walking to her room, wrapped in a towel. My faced heated up.

When Rin walked into the kitchen, dressed for the day, I had almost finished breakfast. Rin couldn't even make cereal without burning it, so most of the cooking was left to me. I smirked at her. "About time, slow poke."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry! I am a girl, after all."

My smirk grew wider still. "Are you sure about that?"

She pouted. She looked really cute when she did that... Why was I thinking that? She jabbed me with a yellow painted finger, but I barely felt it. "For your information, I have the strength of a hamster!" I almost laughed-Rin could be so silly sometimes.

"Really?" I poked her, causing her to yelp. I chuckled, unable to help myself. I hadn't even poked her that hard! She blushed, making me chuckle a bit more. "Strength of a hamster? You're so silly, Rinny." I ruffled her hair, causing her to pout again.

"Come on, don't pout. It's time to eat." I could tell Rin was in heaven as she ate. She loved my cooking. After we were finished, we started to walk to school.

The walk to school was quiet. I liked the peace and quiet. I thought about holding Rin's hand. How would she react? We always used to, when we were younger. I was just about to reach out...

"RIIIIIIIIIINNY-CHAN! LENNY-KUN! WAIT UP!"

I spun around at the sound of the voice. Teto. One of the few girls I wouldn't consider sleeping with. Her and Rin were just to close... I couldn't risk her finding out. Teto was pulling along a disgruntled looking Akaito. He looked like he belonged in the Shion Family, not the Kasanes... maybe because they were cousins?

"What a lovely morning!" I wondered how Teto managed to keep so upbeat, really. Akaito wasn't so happy.

"No, it is _not_." The difference between the two siblings was really kind of funny, actually.

"No one asked you!" Teto's answer made me smirk; they fought a lot. I leaned close to Rin.

"Wow, a lot of sibling love there." I was rewarded with a giggle and a nod from Rin. Teto looked from me to Akaito before rolling her eyes, scoffing.

"Please! He's just mad 'cause I ruined his w-"

Akaito smacked a hand over his sister's mouth. "Can't you keep your mouth shut, Teto?"

Teto peeled his fingers away. "Yes, onii-san!"

Teto whispered something in Rin's ear, causing her to giggle and Akaito to glare. We entered the school, and I felt completely happy... until Gumi showed up.

"Len-kunnn! Remember you said you'll walk me to my class!" Damn, I didn't think she'd remember that! If any of the other girls saw me with her... crap! She would ruin everything! I shrugged, smiling a little at the people I was leaving behind.

"Oh, right. Um, I'll see you guys later!" I walked off with Gumi, her chattering happily at my side. She really did annoy me. I didn't want to break up with her, though. If I was going to get rid of her, I would have to make it think it was her idea. Maybe I could hook her up with Mikuo? He was desperate for a girl.

"Oh, my class is right up here, Len-kun!" I smiled; just because I wanted to break up to her didn't mean we could have a little fun.

"Okay... hey, let't skip first hour." She looked at me with a nieve expression-like she was so innocent!

"And go where?" The hallways were almost empty, which was just what I wanted.

"I have a few ideas... come on." I took her by the hand and led her to a storage closet. No one ever used it-the janitor was a drunk, and was probably sleeping a hangover off somewhere or something like that.

Gumi cocked her head to the side. "Why do you want to go in there, Len-kun?"

I smirked, thrusting my face close to her's. "Oh, I can think of a good reason..." I pressed my lips to her's. I heard her gasp, but didn't really give her a chance to respond. I don't think she would have objected, anyways.

Of course, Gumi wasn't the first girl I had hooked up with in this closet. Meiko and I did, once, and Megurine-sensei (who I called Luka in here) and I came to this closet quite a few times. Of course, Megurine-sensei and I were no longer together. She had broken up with me... or so she thought.

"Oh... Len-kun!" Luckily, the closet was in a pretty isolated part of school. Gumi had a hard time keeping quiet. She reminded me of Rin, in that way.

When we exited the closet, the bell rang. I had history next, with Megurine-sensei... and Rin. I went into the bathroom, making sure my clothes weren't too rumpled. No sooner had I walked into history, when I was suddenly tackled. "Len-kun!"

"Mikuo! Get the hell off of me!" I swear, he was not doing anything for our 'shota' reputations. Sure, he was a pervert and I was... me, but the shota rumors persisted. It wasn't my fault I was so short!

"Took you long enough to get here." Dell looked figety. He was probably dying for his next cigerette. Not that he would ever skip class to smoke; he took his schoolwork way too seriously.

"I had previous engagements." I smirked. Mikuo howled.

"Oh, man, Len-kun! It was a girl, wasn't it? Lemme guess, you and Teto finally realized your love for each other?"

I scoffed. "Not likely. Hey, Mikuo... you know that Gumi girl, right?" He nodded. "I hear she's pretty lonely. You should work you're charms on her."

Mikuo considered it. "Not bad..." He nodded. At that moment, Rin and Teto entered the class. Rin smiled, brightening my day up.

"Hi, Dell-kun. Hi, Mikuo-kun."

"Ahhh, Len, your sister is so polite. It's so cute!" Seeing Rin blush like that at another guy's comment made my blood boil, for some reason. Even if it was just Mikuo, who said that to everyone.

"Shut your mouth, Mikuo. She's my sister. That means no touchy."

Mikuo pouted, which didn't help the shota thing any. Dell snickered. "Why not? You can't keep her for yourself, Len! You're mean and selfish."

I glared at him. "So what? She's only going to our dad's princess and mine. No one else's." I winked at her, making her giggle. Teto butted her head forward.

"Noooo, she's not yours! She's my Rinny-kins! So you shall not touch her."

"Then could I touch you?" Mikuo smirked. I fought the urge to smack my forehead.

"MR. HATSUNE! NO INAPPORATE LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS!" I laughed at the outraged expression on Megurine-sensei's face. Like she was so innocent...

"Sorry…" Mikuo scratched the back of his neck. I wondered randomly if he'd be pissed if he knew I had been in his sister's bed last night...

"Ok class time to get out your books and let's begin shall we?"

**That's all there is for now! Go read Bubbly's side now, kay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3~!**

I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. I picked my head up off the desk groggily. "Finally!" Prima-sensei's english classes could be so boring sometimes. Most of the time, you could barely understand what she was saying no matter what language she was speaking in. I don't think anyone knew what her native language actually was. At least it was the last hour of the day. It was also Friday, which was a bonus. Walking out the classroom door, I saw Mikuo talking to Gumi, his arm around her. I smirked.

"Leeennnn-oniiiii-saaannn!" Turning around, I braced myself before being crushed in a hug by Rin. I wrapped my arms around her, taken by suprise for the moment. "I missed you~!" I knew this tone all too well. When Rin got overly affectionate and adressed me as "onii-san," it meant she wanted something.

"What is it, Rin?" I smirked at her. "Did someone threaten you? Do you need me to do your homework? Do you-"

"Len! I'm insulted! How dare you think that I'm being affectionate just because I want you to go shoppingwithmeandTetoplease?" She smiled wide, squeezing me even tighter.

"W-what? Why?" I hated dress shopping. It was so boring!

"W-well, because Teto really wants Ted to go, but he'll only go if there's another boy, so she asked me to bring you. Plleeeaaaseee, Len-onii-san? Pretty please with an orange on top? The dance is next weekend, we neeeeed dresses!" Her eyes got wide. Oh, crap, she was giving me the puppy dog eyes! No, no, no, there was no way I was going to-

"Fine." Dammit. "Just don't make me wear any dresses this time." The things I do for love... my sister, I mean. The things I do for my sister. My adopted sister I have no relation to... wait, what?

Rin squealed, glomping me yet again. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll never ask for anything ever again!" She was jumping up and down with exitement, causing me to smile in spite of myself.

"Yeah, right. I've heard that before." I smirked, pushing her away slightly. "Let's go home."

After a quick stop at home to get money, we were off to the mall. We stood in the food court, Rin hopping impatiently from foot to foot as she searched for her friend. Finally, she let out a squeal. "Teto!" Within seconds, she was gone from my side and clinging to her red-headed friend, who was clinging back just as tightly. What was it about dress shopping that turned girls into hyper lunatics?

I looked at Ted. "How the hell did Akaito get out of this?"

Ted raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "How do you think? He's _Akaito_." He had a point, there.

"You're a sap." Ted only shrugged.

"Teto gave me the puppy dog eyes. How could I say no?" I sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm, when Rin grabbed me by the wrist.

"Come on! Let's go, go go!" With Teto dragging Ted along, we made our way to the first store.

Five stores and hundreds of dresses later, we were still looking. Rin walked out, wearing a full white dress. The expression on her face made me groan. "Ugh! What's wrong with this one?"

Rin pouted. "Can't you tell? I totally don't fill out this dress... up top." She poked at the chest of the dress, which was made for someone a bit bustier than Rin. Her pout deepened; she was obviously upset. "This sucks! I have the body of a ten-year-old! No wonder I don't have a date!" She actually sounded close to tears. I sighed, standing up and hugging her.

"It's okay, Rin. You're beautiful." She looked up at me.

"Do you really mean that, Len? Or are you just saying it because you're my brother." Her eyes were guarded. There was something else in her face, but I couldn't quite tell what.

"I mean it." I smiled, and she smiled back. Before she could answer, a squeal issued from Teto's dressing room.

"Eeek! It's perfect!" She came rushing out, wearing a strapless black dress that came down a little below her knees. Ted nodded his approval, relieved that his sister had finally found something she liked. "Rin? Have you found a dress yet?" Rin shook her head, looking a bit sad again. I led her away.

"Come on, Rin. We'll find you something to wear." I picked up a few dresses at random (making sure they were her size first) and handed them to her. "Try these on."

She went into the dressing room. After a few moments, I heard her voice. "Oh. My. Roadroller." I went to the door anxiously.

"What wrong with this one?" I leapt back as the door was thrown open, and Rin threw her arms around my neck.

"It's perfect, Len! How did you know?" I blinked in suprise.

"Ummm... luck?" She stepped back, allowing me to see the dress. It was red, and was a bit shorter than Teto's. It had a somewhat low back, but straps laced in an intricate design along it, finally tying around her neck. It fit her perfectly.

"Ohhh, Rin! It's, like, totally gorgous! I'm jealous!" Teto bounced up and down, clapping exitedly. Rin looked at me expectantly.

"Well? What do you think, Len?" She cocked her head to the side.

"It's perfect." My mouth felt dry for some reason. Rin smiled, walking back into the dressing room.

"I even have a red hair bow that will match perfectly!" She sounded so exited that I actually smiled.

"At least it's finally over." I whispered, leaning over to Ted. He nodded, looking relieved. That is, until we heard Teto's voice coming from her dressing room.

"Now we just need to find the perfect shoes!" Ted and I looked at eachother before face-palming.

**That's all you get for now~! Reveiws make me happy, sooo... do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, second time around writing it (since my computer enjoys deleting random documents...) Enjoy!**

"Teto, just choose already!" I glanced over at Ted, silently agreeing with him. The girls were taking even longer looking for shoes than they did looking for dresses!

I wandered up and down the asles absentmindedly, humming a tune to myself. Suddenly, I saw a flash of red. Moving over, I saw a pair of strappy red heels. I quickly grabbed a box in Rin's size, and rushed over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. "What are you smiling about?" Well, I was smiling because now we were one step closer to being done with this torture, but I didn't say that.

"I may have found the perfect shoes for your lovely dress." I smirked as Rin gasped.

"Lemme see!" Oh, no. She would pay for the torture she put Ted and me through.

"Only if you beg for it, Rinny-chan." She glared at me when I called her by the nickname that I knew she hated. She jumped for the box, but I only held it higher, out of her reach. "Beg, Rinny, beg!" I smirked at her agitated expression.

"Let me see,_ Lenny!_" Normally, I hated that nickname, but I didn't mind when Rin called me it. Everything sounded better in her voice, anyways.

"If only you say, 'Len is the best, and I will love him forever.' " I didn't quite know how she would react to that, so I waited for her response.

"Hmm…" She looked like she was seriously considering saying it. My stomach suddenly felt very empty. I wondered why. It wasn't like I needed Rin's love or anything. I didn't need anyone's love! Well, I wanted Rin to love me like a brother, but nothing more than that. That's what I meant. Just for the record.

Right before Rin could say anything, Ted snatched the box out of my hands, handing it to Rin. "Be nice." Rin beamed at Ted, and stuck her toungue out at me.

I gave Ted a dirty look. He had ruined a great moment. He gave me a "I-just-want-to-get-out-of-here" look and I sighed, then looked over at Rin. By the look on her face, I could tell that she loved the shoes. I walked up behind her, trying to embarass Rin. And that was all I wanted to do. Really.

"Now, Rin, all you have to do is put them on, then click them 3 times and say, 'No place is like Len's arms.' " I kept a joking tone, but instead of saying anything or hugging me like she did when I found her dress, she only cocked her heat to the side. Wait, was she blushing?

"Which Len? There are a few boys in the world named Len." With that, she turned and walked away. A little quickly, maybe, but it could have been my imagination. Teto and Ted were arguing again, so I wandered away.

"Lenny-kun!" I looked up, expecting to see Rin even though I knew the voice was different. Girls called me "Lenny-kun" alot, because they heard Rin call me it and thought it was a term of endearment. Ugh. I hated that nickname when it wasn't coming from Rin's mouth. Looking up, I saw a girl with long teal pigtails. Miku. Uh-oh. "Where did you go last night? I woke up and you weren't there!" I bit my lip, thinking up an excuse quickly.

"Um, we had a family emergency." Yeah, that would work!

"Really? What happened?" Miku's big eyes were full of worry and curiousity. Yeah, like she really cared about me. No girl who actually cared about me would take me to bed that easily. And it wasn't like I didn't know about all of her other conquests.

"Umm... well, you see, my parents weren't home, and Rin-chan got really, really sick. She called me to take care of her, and I had to go home. I couldn't bear to wake you... you looked so beautiful." Yeah, when your mouth is shut.

"Oh... yeah... I guess Rin-chan kind of needs someone to be a good brother, after Kaito-san... well, you know." I frowned.

"Who the hell is Kaito?"

Miku got a paniced expression on her face. The meaning couldn't have been clearer if she had "Oh Crap" tattooed on her forehead. "Oh, they haven't... oh, look at the time! Gotta go, Lenny-kun, call me if you need me, okay?" She rushed away. She wasn't like Gumi. She knew that I didn't want anyone else to know that we were "dating." Of course, I told Miku that she was like a princess, and people wouldn't understand if she was with a loser like me. Girls like Miku eat that crap up.

But that wasn't important. Who the hell is Kaito? Why hadn't I ever seen him before? Or even heard of him? I mean, Miku was in our grade, but it wasn't like she was really close to Rin. If she was, I wouldn't have slept with her. I mean, I'm not stupid or anything. That's why I never tried getting Teto.

I went over to Rin, about to ask about this Kaito guy, but she had already left the asle with Teto and Ted in it. Before I could follow, Ted mumbled, "Honestly, Teto! You are so dramatic."

"WHAT? I AM NOT!" With a screech, Teto through herself on Ted, intent on strangling him.

"Teto! People are staring!" I rushed over, trying to get the enraged red-head off of her brother. "Teto…"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Teto yelled at Ted.

"He didn't mean it Teto…" Dang, Teto was strong! She wouldn't let go no matter how hard I pulled.

"Teto!" All three of us stopped dead still and looked over at Rin as she cried out, holding a box. Teto smiled and leapt up to Rin, as I helped a shaken Ted to his feet. Suddenly, Teto started bouncing up and down exitedly, squealing.

"How am I related to that monster?" Ted rubbed his neck gingerly, straightening his glasses.

"I'm hungry!" Teto announced.

"Where do you girls want to eat?" I didn't blame Ted for sounding paniced, after what Teto had done. She was scary!

"Anywhere."

Teto payed for her shoes and smiled.

"Let's go to the Vocalic Café!" Teto suggested.

"Ok!"

Ted started to lead the way, but first he leaned over to me and mumbled, "How the _hell_ did Akaito get out of this?" Rin giggled. I smirked and put my arm around her. What? It was cold out, and she didn't have a jacket!

We ordered our drinks, Rin going first with an orange smoothie. I followed quickly with a banana smoothie, then Teto ordered a strawberry and Ted a vanilla. We picked a table by a window. As we sipped our drinks, yet another girl came up to me. Sheesh, were they stalking me or something? This was Neru. She walked up to us, blinking.

"Hi Lenny-kun…and others." Geez, I hated that nickname! I actually considered Neru something of an accomplishment. After all, she usually put on this tough, tsundere attitude. Breaking through her shell had been tough, but I had managed. Now the only problem was that her personality had completely flip-flopped! Instead of being aloof, she was clingy and straight-out annoying.

Rin nudged me, making me realize that I had been completely zoning out. Had anyone said anything? "Oh, hi, Neru…" Jeez, just leave me alone! Can't you see I'm busy?

"So, Len, are you going to-"

"Neru, I'm busy. I'll to you later, Ok? Bye." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Um..ok…bye~? I'll call you later." That was another thing about Neru: she had a cell-phone obsession. She was always calling or texting me, and whenever we got together, she would always pause if it rang. It was really agrivating, actually.

"So, Len, what was that all about?" Crap! Teto must have noticed Neru's un-Neru-like behavior. I frowned, trying to think of an excuse

"Huh? Oh… nothing… she's just been bugging me… about…"

I looked at Rin out of the corner of my eye. What would she say if she knew what I did? Would she even be able to look me in the eye anymore? I sighed, frowning, and sipped on my drink, shrugging slightly. Teto let the matter go. Soon we finished our drinks and headed out.

"Rinny! We got jewelry!" Ted and I groaned as Teto and Rin rushed towards the store.

"Can we get out of this?"

"I don't think so, let's go."

We took our time, so that by the time we walked in, Rin had already found her jewelry. I smirked, walking over to her and putting my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. I watched her face heat up and smiled; I loved it when she blushed. "Rin, can you do me a favor?" I watched my breath move her hair slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you do the laundry since I came with you shopping; I found a dress and shoes just for you?"

I watched her blush deeper. "Yeah, I will."

"Thank you~!" I buried my face in her neck. Oh, don't give me that look. I was... just trying to annoy her, okay?

She squirmed, making me kind of sad. Why didn't she want me to hold her? I tightened my grip.

"Len, people are staring." Oh, what did that matter? It wasn't like anyone knew us or anything!

"Let them stare."

"Len, I'm serious, let go. We're brother and sister, its wrong." Oh. Right. I sighed, letting go. She smiled hesitantly at me, and I smiled back in spite of myself. Her smile was just so pretty... I'm saying that from a completely platonic view, of course. Teto bought some jewelry that I didn't really care about. Then we said goodbye to the Kasanes and set out for home.

I was quiet on the way home. My mind wandered back to Kaito again. Who is he? I decided that I would ask Rin when we got home.

**Aaaand... done. If this chapter is complete crap, I apologize. I have a flu right now, so my brain is not really at 100%.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here's chapter 5! The wait was all my fault, I got really behind because of that flu T_T But I'm all better now~! Mostly, anyways.**

"Ladies first." I smirked and held the door open for Rin, and she entered the dark house. "I'll get dinner started while you start the laundry, okay?" I hadn't forgotten her promise, after all. She blinked, then smacked her forehead.

"Crap! I meant to invite Teto over so she could do it! I forgot." I frowned.

"Rin... do you even know how to do the laundry?" Sheesh, I was a better cook, I did the laundry... I was sounding more like a mother every day! That was just wrong! Especially considering... heh. Okay, good to know I wasn't a _complete_ woman.

"N-No..." She blushed and looked at her feet. I only sighed and rolled my eyes, putting a hand on her head.

"Well, then... I'll show you after dinner." I smiled. The girl had to learn sometime! She grimaced at the thought of work, but nodded. She walked off, and a few moments later I heard the T.V. turn on.

Right before I started cooking, I got a break-up text from Gumi. She said that Mikuo really "charmed" her, and she was unable to stay with me. I smirked and sent back a short answer, saying it was okay, I would always be there for her, blah blah blah. That's how it always worked. The girls always broke up with me... but it was all my plan. It was all part of the game

While I was making dinner, one name circled around in my mind. Kaito. Who the hell was he? Why did Miku act so weird when she mentioned him? It was as if he was some big, dark secret. Well, Rin would know. I could ask her over dinner. Probably I was overreacting.

I set down two plates at the dinner table. "Rin! Time for dinner!" Crap! Another overly-motherish-thing to say! It's okay, Len, we all know you're a man...

Rin walked into the kitchen, smiling. "Mmm, it smells good!" She sat down and started to eat. After eating in silence for a few minutes, I sighed and finally asked the question.

"Rin... who is Kaito?" Rin's reaction was so immediate that I hardly had time to react. Her eyes widened, and there was a clatter as her fork dropped back onto her plate.

_"Who told you that name?"_ I frowned at Rin's violent reaction. Wait... were those tears in her eyes?

"Miku mentioned it... Rin, what's wrong? Why is-" I didn't get to finish, because Rin cut me off.

"He's no one, okay? _No one_! Quit asking about him!" Rin got up from the table so fast that her chair tipped over and crashed to the floor. A few seconds later I heard her bedroom door slam. I sat at the kitchen table in shock for a few moments, before rushing over to her room and knocking.

"Rin? Are you okay?" No answer. "Rin, I'm coming inside. This is your last chance, okay?" I heard a muffled sniffle, but that was all. "Okay, I'm coming in." I opened the door, for once thankful that our rooms didn't have locks on the doors.

Rin was sitting on her bed. Her back was to me, but it was obvious that she was crying. There was something in her hands that looked like a picture frame. When I opened the door, she spun around. "G-go away, Len." I was a little hurt; she rarely talked to me like this. I knew that something must be really wrong.

I walked over to her, gingerly putting an arm around her shoulder. "Rin..." She jerked away from me, and I automatically lunged forward to hold her like I had done with a million girls. "Rin." I kept my tone soft. This wasn't the first time I had a girl refuse me. Sure, with most girls it was for a bit of a different reason, but it was all basically the same. "Rin." I didn't have to say anything else, I knew. All the fight abruptly went out of her, and she wrapped her arms around my waist limply, burying her face in my chest and sobbing. The sound was so heart-breaking, and I couldn't do anything but hold her and pet her hair.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Rin's sobs turned to sniffles. I reached for a tissue box and handed her one, and she quickly took it to dry her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she said, sniffling, "Your shirt is s-soaked."

"Don't worry about that," I said, worried, "I'm sorry. I would have never of brought up that name if I had known your reaction to it. You don't have to tell me about him." I felt like complete crap for making Rin cry. I could see any girl cry and not feel anything, but with Rin... I couldn't stand it. It wasn't like that meant anything, though. It was just because she was my sister, really!

I watched as she picked up the picture frame she had dropped. "I've been hiding this in my closet, because mom and dad don't want you to know him... but I think they might be wrong." I looked at the picture, seeing a smiling blue-haired man. "This is my brother, Kaito."

I blinked in surprise. "You have a brother?"

"I h-had a brother," Rin wiped a tear from her eye, "You see, Len... he killed himself when I was only three. I... I was the first one to find his body. I was only three, Len! I was in complete denial. He was l-lying there, and he wouldn't w-wake up even if I yelled in his ear... eventually I gave up. W-when mom and dad came home, I was lying next to him w-with his arms around me. When they found out that he was d-dead, they started crying. I... didn't know what was wrong." A small sob escaped her, and I wrapped my arms around her. "F-For so long... I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat or sleep. I-I thought it was my fault, because I was home alone with him... maybe I could have helped. I still... still have nightmares about it."

"It wasn't your fault, Rin." So _that's_ what her nightmares were about.

"Y-Yeah, I know that now," she said, wiping more tears from her eyes, "But it's still really, really hard. I think that mom and dad didn't want to tell you because... you came home on the one-year anniversery of his death. I think that they were afraid you would get upset, and think you were only a replacement kid." I sighed. This was a lot to take in, but I understood a lot more, now. I understood Rin's nightmares, and why my adopted parents sometimes gave me weird looks. I kissed the top of Rin's head.

"Get your pajamas on, Rin. You're going to sleep with me tonight."

Rin blinked, grabbing another tissue to wipe her eyes. "W-What about the laundry?" I shook my head.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." I walked out of her room and into mine, changing into my own pajamas quickly. Then I texted Meiko, cancelling on her. She was one of the girlfriends I was still dating. Currently, I was dating Neru and Miku, along with Meiko. I tried to only date three or four girls at a time, and I _had_ been dating four before Gumi "broke up" with me. I wondered who I should date next. Maybe that Mizki girl. Miku, Neru, and Meiko were certainly an interesting combination, though. On one hand, we had the clingy ex-tsundere, Neru. She acted so different with me now. Maybe I would break it off with her. Then we had self-obsessed Miku. She was amusing, although I felt a bit bad. Mikuo had no idea that his sister was a slut. And then there was possesive, jealous Meiko. I probably would have broken it off with her already... but she was really _good, _if you know what I mean.

"Len?" Rin was standing in my doorway, her eyes red and puffy, "I'm not really ready to sleep yet." Well, it was early.

"Well then, let's watch a movie or something." She nodded, and I took her hand to lead her to the living room.

"Hey, who were you texting?" I glanced back at her.

"No one... Don't worry about it."

**Wow... emo-ness, much? Len is quite the odd one in this fic. It's like, "Oh, I'm having sex with multiple partners, no biggie." He's not really a horndog, though. Maybe it's because he's only with them because -this content has been removed due to a spoiler that you probably have already figured out-. Eh heh... so, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaayyyy, new chapter~! ;D**

"Something wrong, honey?" I turned to Miku, who had her arms around me. "You seem distracted." We were all alone in a broom closet, cuddling. That was a problem with Miku. All she ever wanted to do was cuddle afterwords.

"Just distracted by how beautiful you are, ohime-sama." God, she was so gullible. It was no wonder that most of the guys here had been able to charm their way into her too-short skirt.

She giggled at me. "Oh, you." She glanced up, looking for a clock. "It's probably time for lunch now." She gave me a kiss. "I'll see you later, okay?" We parted, careful that no one could see. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to get it in somewhat good order.

Truth was, I was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about Rin. She had been acting different lately, ever since she told me about Kaito. Now she seemed so... vulnerable, and needy. She kept calling me "onii," too, even more than she used to. It was worrying.

Walking into the cafeteria, I saw Rin, Teto, Akaito, and Mikuo sitting together. Akaito looked like he was about to throw something at Rin. Sheesh, what was his problem? I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Don't even think about it."

Akaito glared up at me. "Hey, your sister started it! She's like an effin' yandere!"

I looked at Rin, who made this little kid face with wide eyes. "Onii-chan…he was being very mean~! He called Onii-chan a very bad word~, s-so I-I threw my milk at him…" She sniffled, and I had to stifle laughter. She was obviously putting on an act, and had probably been listening to to much 'Yandere no Onna no ko,' or something.

"What? I swear, she's lying!" I looked down at Akaito with a glare.

"L-Look!" Seeing that innocent look on Rin's face, I hit Akaito upside the head, knowing that it would make Rin laugh. Sure enough, she and Teto dissolved into giggles.

"Ah~! That was a good one Rinny!" Teto ruffled Rin's hair, making her puff out her cheeks in that cute way she had. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so, because Teto squeaked and covered her nose. "Rinny don't do that! It makes you even more kawaii!"

Rin blinked, confused. She never really understood that face. She was probably copying off of some anime. "Do what...?"

Mikuo smirked. "Uhh, Rin-chan, you should stop before Teto goes Lesbian on you." Oh, gee, Mikuo, you mean like your sister did at Meiko's last party? That had been an interesting night.

"Shut up…Onii-san make him stop!" I was snapped back into reality by Rin's whine. You know, when most girls whined and it annoyed the hell out of me, but it sounded adorable coming from Rin. I felt my face heat up at that.

"Yeah, onii-san!" I glared at Mikuo.

"Shut up, Mikuo!"

"Onii-san? Something wrong?" Did Rin know how aggrivatingly adorable she was being?

"Um... nothing, just eat your orange." She nodded, peeling the thing in seconds. How did she even do that? Her hands didn't even get sticky or anything! She quickly popped it into her mouth, closing her mouth and humming happily. The whole thing was so... cute.

When she opened her eyes, she looked surprised to see us all staring at her. "What?"

Mikuo blinked. "Len… is it ok if I tackle your sister and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence or I'll bite your head off." I glowered at my friend, who gave me a sheepish look.

"Yeah Mikuo, wouldn't want a another shota on your ass." I turned to see Dell, who was smoking. Wasn't that against the rules? Whatever, I didn't really think that he cared.

"As if you would know Delly-poo." Delly-poo? Sometimes I sincerely worried about Mikuo...

"Say that again and I'll use your face to mop up your blood." Mikuo apparently wasn't worried at all, considering the way he ruffled Dell's hair. One day, that kid was just gonna snap.

"We should get going." Teto stood up, and Rin stood with her.

"Bye Mikuo-san, Dell-san, Onii-kun, and Akaito-baka." She waved happily. I saw Akaito glower at the nickname, but my attention was quickly diverted by Mikuo.

"Nah, you can call me Mikuo-sama or Master-kun, Rinny-OW! Len! That hurt!" I smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sheesh, Len, you've been so protective of Rin lately," Dell said.

Mikuo grinned. "Yeah, Lenny-kins, is there something going on between you two?" I looked at him in alarm.

"Dude! She's my sister! How sick are you?" He caught the look on my face, and his grin disappeared. I could have hit him for that!

"Sorry, sorry. But she's not technically your sister." I glowered at him.

"That's true; I'm not Kaito, even though I guess I'm his replacement." Everyone went dead quiet and stared at me.

"You know about that?" I glared at Mikuo.

"Yeah. Your sister let his name slip, and when I asked Rin about it, she broke down. So excuse me for being so protective of my sister, but she obviously needs it!" I couldn't tell why I was so angry. It had something to do with the fact that I was only a replacement. Was that all Rin saw me as?

"Man... I'm sorry..." I rolled my eyes.

"Save it." I stood up, walking away.

After school was over, Rin walked up to me, looking worried. Did one of the guys tell her about how angry I got? "What's wrong, Rin?"

She smiled sunnily at me, making me feel a bit more relaxed. "Ah~, it's nothing. Let's get our clothes and head to Teto's! Is that okay if we get ready there?" Her tone might have been a bit too cheerful, but I shook it off.

"Uh, ok I don't mind." I took her hand and led her out.

Akaito and I got ready quickly, then waited for the girls. "Where's Ted?" Akaito glanced at me.

"Oh, he went to pick up his date. That Defoko girl; do you know her?" I shrugged. The name sounded kind of familiar.

"Maybe." He looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Len..." I looked at him, surprised by his tone. "You aren't a replacement, you know?" I looked away, feeling awkward.

"Just forget about it." I said uncomfortably. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, how do we look?" I looked up the stairs at Teto's voice, by I was immediately transfixed by Rin. Her hair was curled, and with the red dress and shoes, she just looked... gorgous.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a vase went whizzing past my head, probably aimed at Akaito. He must have said something wrong. "How do I look, Len-onii-chan?"

"Beautiful, Rin-chan... Beautiful." My mouth felt dry, for some weird reason.

"YOU BAKA!"

"Teto…how about we go to the party already? Y-you can look at that guy you have a crush on?" At Akaito's words, Teto had one of her bi-polar moments, grinning sunnily and leading Rin out the door.

"Come on Rinny-chan!"

When we got to the school, we went out separate ways. Teto and Rin went off on their own, and the Akaito saw some girl that he wanted to dance with. I stood by the drink table, when I felt arms go around my waist. Judging by the size of the chest pressing against my back...

"Meiko." I smirked, turning around to face her. Her dress was skin-tight and low-cut. She had this sexy little pout on.

"You never called back." Oh, right. I was supposed to reschedule the little date that had been cut short after the whole Kaito incident.

"Sorry, Mei-chan," I said, using that little nickname I had for her, "Things have been kind of crazy lately..." Before I could give any more of an excuse, Meiko winked at me.

"Oh, really? Want things to get even more crazy?" Her voice was practically a purr. And her hands were going places... I smirked. Apparently, things were about to get a lot more interesting.

"Just say the word, babe," I said, looking around. Luckily, no one was looking at us. I led her out into the hallways, and the music slowly faded away. I had planned on taking her to the closet I usually went to, but instead, she pulled me into this little nook, mostly hidden by an open door. She was all over me almost immediately, so I figured that no one would come and find us.

"Oh, Len-kun... Len..." She was speaking in this throaty little whisper, punctuated by giggles. I closed my eyes, and suddenly pictured Rin's hands on me, instead of Meiko's. Wait, why-

"LEN!" A shrill voice that was definately not Meiko's sounded, and my eyes snapped open. It almost sounded like Rin, so I was relieved when I saw Teto standing in front of me.

That relief only lasted a second, though, because I realized Teto was standing in front of me. And Meiko was on her knees in front of me... Oh, crap.

**Cliffhanger! And perversion. That, too.**


End file.
